


礼物 Gift

by SyyyyVanessa



Category: TSN - Fandom, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyyyyVanessa/pseuds/SyyyyVanessa
Summary: HP AU，有求必应屋的奇怪声响报告魔药后续，新手上路，车技生疏【又干又柴】





	礼物 Gift

Mark Zuckerberg，霍格沃兹七年级生，斯莱特林的暴君。

自从五年级那一个无比美妙的平安夜，他与格兰芬多级长Eduardo Saverin确定关系，成功成为霍格沃茨第二对蛇狮情侣。

“所以上一对是谁和谁？”赫奇帕奇的一年级新生听到身边同学的八卦，好奇地问。

不出意外的，他收获了一众学生“这你都不知道”的表情。

可怜的新生只能默默低下头，决定今晚上上巫师论坛好好恶补一下霍格沃茨里的爱恨情仇。

今天是Mark的18岁生日。

Mark一直对自己的生日不太上心。还没有离家上学前，他的父母会为他在家中举行简单的仪式。由于他从小不爱交际，参加他的生日宴的人总是很固定：爸爸、妈妈，还有家里的三个姐妹。

他不喜欢甜腻的蛋糕，做作的许愿仪式和蜡烛，还有走调的生日歌。

直到Eduardo在他六年级时，不知用什么方法打听到他的生日，送给他一套精美的魔药工具，在图书馆层层叠叠的书架后，用他柔软的嗓音，为他轻声哼唱生日歌，并交换了一个甜蜜的吻，Mark才开始喜欢上“过生日”这个活动。

他甚至有些期待。  
期待着他的Wardo给他带来的生日惊喜。

上午10点，Mark整理好自己的魔药课笔记，走出教室时，一只纸鹤飞到了他的面前，扑打着翅膀，落在了他的课本上。

Mark有些诧异。上一次他看到这种纸鹤，还是一个格兰芬多的女孩子给Eduardo寄情书。

整个霍格沃兹应该没有谁还不知道他有对象了吧？

他拆开纸鹤。

_“Mark：_  
_今天是你的生日，我给你准备了一份特别的生日礼物。_  
_今晚熄灯后，三楼回廊，有求必应屋见。_  
_Yours_  
_E.S._”

Mark抬眼向纸鹤飞来的方向望去。

他的恋人对他微微一笑，转而消失在人流中。

夜色降临。

Mark通过三楼走廊尽头石墙上浮现出的门，进入有求必应屋。

Eduardo早已等候多时。

“Hi Mark，生日快乐。”Eduardo绽开一个笑容。

“Thank you，Wardo.”Mark一边回应，一边打量着对方。

Eduardo依旧穿着校服长袍，黑色的巫师袍从他的肩膀上柔顺地披下，把他捂得严严实实。他的恋人没有穿鞋，只穿了一双羊毛袜子，踩在一块柔软的毛毯上。

Mark收起他的目光：“所以，我的礼物呢，Wardo？”

Eduardo似乎是被Mark盯得有些不自在，耳朵尖上染上了一点粉红色。

他垂下头，慢慢地靠近Mark，他的卷毛恋人。

Mark难得地很有耐心。

他相信Eduardo的礼物不会让他失望，值得他的等待。

Mark看着Eduardo在自己面前站定，两个人的距离近到可以感受到彼此的呼吸，Eduardo似乎是鼓足了勇气，抬起头，与Mark四目相对。

“Mark.”

Eduardo的脸上泛起红晕，他用食指勾住Mark的手，牵引着Mark来发现自己巫师袍下的秘密。

“现在在你眼前的，都属于你了。”

Mark的手在Eduardo的带领下，从黑色长袍前的缝隙探入。

没有羊毛背心的绒毛，也没有衬衫的纹路。

他触碰到的，只有Eduardo微热的，光滑的皮肤。

与此同时，Mark的另一只手也被Eduardo抓住，在他的掌心里留下了一个圆圆的东西。

Mark低下头。

一个小小的黑色遥控器躺在他的手里。

斯莱特林暴君的蓝色海洋不再平静，欲望的炙烤使他的瞳孔紧缩，眼底似乎在酝酿着一场风暴。

而始作俑者好像根本没有察觉到危险。

他听见那只不自知的小鹿用软糯的声音问道：

“喜欢我的生日礼物吗，Mark？”

Eduardo被猛地扑倒在了柔软的毛毯上。他惊呼出声，巫师长袍随着Mark的动作散开，再也无法遮挡住掩盖在其中美丽的躯体。

Mark根本不给他的“礼物”任何喘息的时间。他解开自己的领带，扔在一旁，然后近乎残忍地直接按下黑色遥控器上最高一档的按钮。

“Mark No——”Eduardo再一次叫了出来。他在动身前花了很多时间帮自己扩张，将那颗黑色的，圆润小巧的跳蛋挤进了窄小的甬道中。即使做足了心理准备，Mark一下子调到最高档还是让他感觉有些受不了。

绵软的呻吟不断溢出，Mark低下身，欣赏着他的Wardo沉迷于情欲中的样子。他的小鹿被汹涌的快感染成了诱人的粉色，眼睛看上去湿漉漉的，目光有些涣散，背部肌肉绷紧展现出美好的身体线条，圆润饱满的臀部被刺激得有些颤抖，修长匀称的腿不受控制地胡乱蹬着，把他身下那件巫师袍蹭出褶皱来。黑色的布料与白皙的肉体形成强烈的反差，撩拨着他去占有他的爱人。

Mark俯身压上被玩具折磨着的Eduardo，扣住他挣扎的手臂，吻上两瓣鲜红的嘴唇。他舔过对方敏感的上颚，贪婪地索取清甜的液体，用牙齿咬了一下对方试图反抗的舌头，疼得Eduardo眼里的水汽聚集成泪滴，流了下来。

这个漫长的吻夺走了Eduardo挣扎的力气。待Mark离开他的口腔时，他呆呆地看着那缕银丝慢慢被拉长扯断，顺从地接受着身上人给予他的快感与痛楚。

他其实很喜欢这个充满危险气息、控制欲爆棚的Mark。

他的暴君只能在他的王妃身上恣意索取。

后穴里的玩具还在勤勤恳恳地工作着，Eduardo被那颗小玩意儿弄得难受极了。黑色的跳蛋频率渐渐慢了下来，卡在他的敏感点附近，不断地刺激敏感的肠壁，却又不足以真正满足自己，缓慢地消磨着Eduardo的理智。

而Mark似乎并不关注Eduardo的艰难处境，他正专心于在身上留下自己的标记。他用斯莱特林的绿色领带绑住了Eduardo的两只手腕，确保它们不会随意触碰它们主人的身体，又低头啃咬Eduardo精致的锁骨与上下滚动的喉结，留下一个个青紫的吻痕。

“别……别咬哪里……会被人看见的……”Eduardo喘息着制止Mark，结果被暴君用牙狠狠碾过敏感的乳尖，发出一声尖叫。

“Wardo，你说我看见的东西都属于我了，怎么，我不能在我的所有物上打上记号吗？”Mark舔弄了一下那颗小小的果实，又换作手指不断掐揉，在Eduardo耳边低声问，“让所有人都知道，格兰芬多的级长已经是别人床上的小婊子了，难道不好吗？”

Eduardo扭过头，把自己红扑扑的脸埋进宽大的巫师袍袖口，试图逃避Mark的语言挑逗。

Mark依然对含羞的小鹿穷追不舍，灵巧的舌从Eduardo的嘴角钻入，多次尝试撬开紧紧咬住的牙关未果后，他决定换一种方式让Eduardo张嘴。Mark松开肿胀挺立的乳尖，用周知描摹着Eduardo完美的身体曲线，一路向下探索，穿过稀疏卷曲的耻毛，握住了Eduardo亢奋的性器。

脆弱的部位被别人掌握，Eduardo下意识地绷紧了身体。Mark感受到他的紧张，在Eduardo的耳边轻轻吐气，抚弄他敏感的腰部，让他的Wardo放松下来。温热的手掌包裹住Eduardo粉红的阴茎上下律动，Mark故意用指尖搔刮着神经密布的顶端，惹得Eduardo猛地弓起身体、

等到Eduardo快要攀上顶端时，Mark果断地松开已经吐出些许清液的性器，将目标转向凹陷的肚脐与颤抖的腿根。被限制高潮的Eduardo大口大口地喘着粗气，不断扭动着身体，挣扎着试图松开手腕上的束缚，以至于Mark不得不用力握住他的腰侧才得以继续动作。

“Mark……别玩了Mark……我好难受……求你……”欲望无法被满足的Eduardo终于忍不住向Mark开口求饶，泪水抑制不住地从棕色的眼睛里流出来，一半是欲求，一半是委屈。

Mark并不为其所动，手上的动作有变本加厉的趋势：“求我什么，Wardo，想清楚了再说。”

Eduardo张了张嘴，想要开口，却又感到难以启齿，只能用湿漉漉的眼睛望着Mark深不见底的瞳孔，试图得到一丝怜悯。

“这样不行，Wardo，告诉我你想要什么。”

Eduardo涨红了脸，摇摇头。

Mark停下动作，离开Eduardo的身体，从自己扔在一旁的巫师袍中拿出自己的魔杖。

“不知道？还是不想说？”

热源从他身边消失，冰凉的空气舔舐着Eduardo的每一寸皮肤，后穴的跳蛋动作变大，煽动他体内的火堆燃烧得更旺。

“求你……Mark……Please……”Eduardo的动作把巫师袍胸前唯一的一对纽扣也蹭开了，双腿被布料磨红，只剩下袖子还挂在他被限制住的领带上。

“看来你是不知道自己想要什么，我可怜的Wardo。”Mark表达着自己虚假的怜悯，右手举起魔杖，“让我来帮你吧。”

魔杖尖一道微光闪过，一块黑布应声落下。Eduardo转过头，不可置信地睁大了眼。

这是一面巨大的镜子，反射出他和Mark的样子。但镜面上的文字，又说明这不是一块简单的镜子。

这是厄里斯魔镜，反映出人内心最深切的渴望。

Eduardo看见镜子里的Mark和他渐渐扭曲消失，然后他看见镜中的Mark将自己的双腿打开，把他坚挺的性器一点一点送入自己殷红饥渴的小穴。

这太过了。

Eduardo像是被什么烫到了似的移开了视线，又听见Mark用他低沉的嗓音问道：

“告诉我，你看见了什么，Wardo？你想要的是什么？”

“我……”

Mark举起了那个黑色的遥控器，手指摩挲着最顶端的按钮。

“我……我想……啊！”强烈的震动激得Eduardo的声音瞬间拔高，而Mark在按下最高档按钮后，很快又调回了原来的震动频率。

“最后一次机会，Wardo，不然今天晚上你就含着这个睡觉。”Mark下了最后通牒。

“我……我想要你……想要你进来……插进来……操我……Mark……我真的好难受……Please……”Eduardo的理智与羞耻心终究抵不过身体的强烈渴求，几乎是哭喊着请求Mark满足自己。

“乖孩子。”Mark扯开衬衫与腰带，重新压上他的爱人。

“现在，把你自己塞进去的东西吐出来，帮我腾出位置。”

Eduardo顺从地点了点头，欲望已经把他的大脑搅成一团浆糊。他努力挤压肠道，将那颗仍在嗡嗡作响的黑色跳蛋一点一点吐出来。

Mark把Eduardo两条腿分开在身体两侧，兴奋的小东西和它的主人一样流着泪，艳红的小嘴一张一合，努力吐出玩具。为Mark的肉棒空腾出空间。

伴随着Eduardo失控的叫喊，那颗黑色跳蛋被派出体外，带出的黏液落在了Eduardo身下的巫师袍上，留下点点白色痕迹。

“Wardo弄脏了自己的校服，明天穿什么上课？别人看到那些斑点，都会知道格兰芬多的级长有个多汁的屁股。”Mark探入两根手指，按压着已经被玩具开发的小穴，下身贪吃的小嘴小口小口的吞吐着，湿软的肠道已经做足了被插入的准备。

Mark抽出手指，解开了Eduardo手腕上的束缚。

“不许碰自己的前面，不然我就用这根领带把它绑住。”

Mark揉了揉Eduardo的手腕，随后便将Eduardo的臀部抬高，解开自己的裤链，将早已红肿到有些发紫的粗壮送入汁水泛滥的小穴。

“Mark！Mark……”Eduardo的呻吟变得绵长，对Mark来说，这是最好的催情剂。

待Mark将自己的下身全部送入，Eduardo的下巴被Mark挑起，两个人沉迷情欲的样子被厄里斯魔镜清晰地倒映出来。Eduardo微张着嘴，精致的脸庞被泪痕与唾液留下淫糜的痕迹，而Mark也被紧致的肠道刺激得忍不住喘息。

魔镜中的景象并没有变化，这就是他们彼此渴求的。

Mark的目光重新落在了他的Wardo身上，眼底的风暴愈演愈烈。他扶住Eduardo柔韧可口的腰线，将自己的肉刃退出一些，再狠狠顶入。

“啊……啊！Mark太深了……不要……啊……”Eduardo迎合着暴君的动作，诱人的声音不断流出。

“Wardo，你里面真的棒极了。看来下面这张小嘴的确饿坏了，这么急不可待。”Mark含住Eduardo的耳尖，吐出的语句让他的小鹿又一次脸红。

Eduardo扭过头，悄悄地将一只手从Mark肩上松开，想要抚慰自己被冷落了很久的前端，却被Mark识破，一把抓住他的手向结合的部位拉去。

“我说过什么，Wardo，不听话的孩子是会被惩罚的。”Mark拉着Eduardo的手触碰到他们紧密结合的地方，Eduardo在感受到炙热的一瞬间抽回了手，像是被烫到了一样，重新攀上Mark有些汗湿的背部，轻轻扭动臀部示意Mark继续。

Mark被Eduardo的主动弄得呼吸一滞，随即加大了动作，逼出了更多美妙的声音。

“Mark……Mark……啊Mark……别顶哪儿……”当他顶上一块格外柔软的肠肉时，Eduardo的声音拔高了许多，收紧手臂，甚至开始抓挠自己的后背。Mark知道，这是Eduardo的敏感点。

他调整了一下姿势和角度，向那块软肉发起猛烈地进攻。炙热的性器与紧致的内壁摩擦带来难以言说的快感，而敏感点不断被戳弄研磨，将Eduardo送上了另一个高峰。他胡乱地叫喊着，向在他身上肆意征伐的暴君求饶，实在忍不住就一口咬上Mark的肩膀。Mark疼得闷哼一声，顿了一下，而后又更加猛烈地操干那张饥渴的小嘴。

“Mark求你……求你……碰一下前面……好难受……”Eduardo的眼里不断滚出泪水。

“不Wardo，你只能被我操到射出来。”Mark轻轻啄了一下Eduardo的嘴角，开始最后的冲刺。

“不Mark……我不能……我做不到……”Eduardo摇头，发丝被他蹭得凌乱。

“你可以的，Wardo。”Mark在他的小鹿耳边低声蛊惑着，“射出来，和我一起。”

Eduardo的后穴收缩，紧紧绞住里面的肉刃，前端颤抖着达到了顶峰，Mark也释放在了Eduardo的体内。

“你不应该射进去的……这里没法清理……”事后Eduardo朝自己的巫师长袍上扔了三四个清洁咒，软绵绵地向Mark抱怨。

“没关系，我们可以把魔杖伸进你的后面里来一个‘清水如泉’，或者用飞来咒把精液清理出来。”Mark一脸认真的提议道，“我比较喜欢第一种。”

“Mark你这个变态！”Eduardo忍无可忍，举起魔杖准备把他扔出去，被Mark一把抓住揽进怀里。

“Thank you，Wardo，我很喜欢你的礼物。”

“我爱你。”

Eduardo被Mark的突然告白弄得没了脾气，只好愤恨地咬上Mark的嘴唇。

第二天，斯莱特林和格兰芬多有一节一起上的魔咒学课。

Eduardo早早做完了课堂练习，对着窗外发呆。

一只纸鹤飞到他的桌前。

自从和Mark在一起后，就很少有人给他送纸鹤了。

他好奇地打开了纸鹤。

_“Wardo：_  
_你的长袍不会还是昨天那件吧。_  
_不喜欢我之前的提议的话，我又想了几个魔咒来清理。_  
_你可以都试一遍，再告诉我你喜欢哪个。_  
_M.Z.”_

Eduardo羞愤地瞪向纸鹤飞来的方向，他看见那个混蛋得意地勾了勾嘴角。

————————Fin————————

**Author's Note:**

> 啊还是没有赶上菲菲生日【哭得超大声】  
车其实早就写得差不多了  
结果学校突然下来任务要我写稿子  
还花了一点时间研究怎么开车  
新手上路第一辆车  
又干又柴  
大家将就着吃吧


End file.
